Red Realizations
by Teresa Lisbon 123
Summary: When Jane comes in when he's not supposed to and hears something he wouldn't have otherwise, he has to wonder if there's more to it than just earthly things.


**A/N: I have way too much going on to be writing this. I have way too much going on to be writing this. I have way too much going on to be writing this. Oh, well. Here it is! Hope you like! :)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Mentalist, Van Pelt would not have agreed to marry the creepy O'Laughlin.**

Jane walked into the CBI**. **He hadn't actually planned on going there, but he hadn't wanted to go home, so he had just started driving, and that was where he had ended up.

He entered the bullpen and heard someone talking.

"_Dear Electronic Diary, _

_I am at work. I know, I never update you at work, but I really didn't have the energy to get up and leave, and there is no one else here, so I don't think it will be a problem."_

Jane knew that that was the time to announce to the person he recognized as Teresa Lisbon that he was there, but he was curious about what she would say.

"_Today's entry, as usual, is about Patrick Jane."_

Jane's eyes widened in surprise. What would she say about him?

"_I know, I____promised to stop talking about him so much. What can I say? He is a major part of my life. And yet, I don't know what he is. We passed co-workers long ago, so now the question is: Are we best friends, or something more?"_

Jane suddenly felt guilty standing there listening, He knew she was about to spill a huge secret about him, and yet, it was like he couldn't leave. He couldn't miss what she said.

"_I have been in love with him for a while now, as you know."_

You could have knocked Jane over with a feather at that comment.

"_What's sad is, he's totally willing to throw his life away. For what? A couple of ghosts! I know they were his wife and child, but killing Red John won't bring them back. And, you know, I didn't know them, but from what little he has told me about them, they don't sound like they would want him to kill for them. It just breaks my heart to think that the thing he's doing to honor his daughter's death is living to kill a man."_

Jane was surprised to hear these words, but as he listened, he knew she was right.

"_I just wish I could help him see how much he meant to me. Who am I kidding? No I don't. He would just make fun of me."_

Jane frowned. Was that really how she saw him? Willing to tease her about…never mind. He didn't even let himself finish the thought.

"_I was raised in church until… well, the accident."_

Jane felt confused. What did this have to do with anything?

"_Sometimes I remember what the preacher said: That God could make anything happen, and that He loved us, and that He still did miracles today. I remember asking after the accident, 'Bro. Roberts, why did God let this happen?' And he answered, 'Everything happens for a reason, we just don't always know what they are.'"_

Jane listened closely. This had nothing to do with him, but it was interesting.

"_I-I jus tsometimes think- think that maybe… maybe they were right. So, I think I'm going to do something different than anything I have done for a long time: If-if they were right, I pray that Patrick Jane would walk through that doorway right now so I could tell him how I feel."_

Jane thought for a moment. He wasn't supposed to be here. Neither was she. (She had been sent home for recovery after she hurt her knee.) She didn't usually do her diary entries up there, but the one day he came back, she did. Those were awfully big coincidences. His decision made, he stepped through the door. She looked at him, surprised.

"Hi! Um, how long have you…been here?"

"Long enough."

They both stared at each other for a moment, the reality of what had happened sinking in. She voiced his thoughts.

"That's an awfully big coincidence, if it is one."

He nodded.

"I know."

They pondered over this for hours. In the end they decided that they would go visit a church and listen to the preacher. Then they would decide.

They were married in the same church five months later.

**A/N: I know, I didn't say what they decided in the end. You can decide that for yourself. Review?**


End file.
